


everything reacts

by chadara



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadara/pseuds/chadara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if he had to use a word to describe the feeling of performing on stage, brian would probably use electric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything reacts

if he had to use a word to describe the feeling of performing on stage, brian would probably use electric. there's no other way to explain how his skin prickles, how his heart sometimes feels like it's going to beat out of his chest when he hears people shouting his name. it's not an ego thing, he swears, but praise and love have always been things he's naturally attracted to. there's nothing like feeling the push and pull of the crowd's energy, nothing like the rush he gets when he knows that the music he's made, that _they've_ made, finally gets to mean something.

or, well. almost nothing.

it starts on a wednesday, shortly after their first trainee showcase as 5live. there were less than fifty people there, but brian could feel them. the shouts, the clapping, the praise - they all make him feel like he's flying. by their second and final song, he starts to feel the need to reach out to someone, to touch, but the closest person to him on the stage is jae and he's off in his own world. so brian clutches his mic a little tighter, slides his hands a little faster, throws his head back a little harder.

if he rests his hand on wonpil's thigh a little too long on the way home, no one says anything. it takes him three hours to fall asleep that night. 

***

after the next monthly evaluation, he spends the whole night assembling gundam models with junhyeok. it's something to do with his hands, somewhere to focus the energy crawling below his skin.  
it's not enough.

***

it takes a year for the others to notice. or, maybe it doesn't, and maybe he's just been oblivious, but it takes a year for _brian_ to notice how sungjin always seems to find an excuse to make the band watch dramas after their evaluations these days. he says it's to destress, that it's for team morale, and brian guesses that could be part of it. this time, however, he notices how sungjin always insists they use his laptop. how everyone crowds around him, all piled together on their one and only couch, thighs and shoulders and arms touching, and brian catches sungjin's eye. there's an intensity there that's brian's only ever seen on stage before, and he feels hot all over. when he looks away, he can still feel his leader's stare.

***

the first time they perform on a stage as DAY6, junhyeok cries. his mom is in the crowd, and brian wants to perform a little better, a little neater, just for her. 

after the show, jae is jittery, and stays up playing league of legends until dawn. wonpil sneaks out for one of his usual midnight walks, and for the second time since he joined dowoon goes with him. unlike the last time, they're gone for hours. sungjin is the most relaxed out of all of them, laughing on the phone with his mom and talking in a baby voice with his niece.

brian, well. he's never been much of a crier, doesn't like wandering their neighbourhood at night, but he needs some sort of outlet. he excuses himself early, citing a headache, and that night is the first time he slides his hand down his boxers and comes with sungjin's name on his lips.

***

their debut showcase comes sooner than he'd thought. after five years of waiting, brian figures it should have felt like an eternity, but the weeks leading up to that night go by so quickly he's surprised they happened at all. the atmosphere is electric, and when he's on stage he finds himself overwhelmed. he grips his bass a little tighter than usual, needing something to ground him, because this is it. this is what he's been working for all these years, what he's been waiting for. he'd never have admitted it out loud, lest he get another lecture from sungjin about looking on the bright side, but he really didn't think they'd get here. now that it's happening, he looks around at his team, his beautiful fucking team, the ones he'd probably trust with his life if he's being completely honest, and something is different. it feels more real than it ever has before, and he knows that tonight is probably going to be the best night of his life.

after the show, he expects sungjin's eyes to be on him once again. they aren't. instead, he's off with one of the sound technicians, gesturing wildly and deep in discussion about how to fix the feedback problem with jae's amp. he's so bright, so loud and confident and brilliant in ways brian's only ever felt he could be on stage, and brian can't stop staring at his hands.

***

when wonpil leaves again, when jae and junhyeok are building models again, when dowoon has his earphones in and is practicing his rhythms on the kitchen table again, brian escapes to his room. he's never been more grateful to have a single, never been more eager to close his eyes and run his hands over his body and under his waistband, and he can't help the moan that falls from his lips.

this time, there's a knock at the door.

as soon as brian pulls his hands up and pants out a "come in" from behind his newly opened laptop, sungjin is already closing it behind him. his back is still turned, but brian can read the tension in his shoulders. when he finally faces him, however, it's different from what he expected. there's no fire in his eyes. instead, there's a warmth in them that is almost too much, too intense, too overwhelming, and-

***

if he had to use a word to describe the feeling of being kissed by sungjin, brian would probably use safe. there's no other way to explain how warm it is, how grounding. there's nothing like feeling the push and pull and exchange of energy, nothing like the rush he gets when he knows that this? this means something.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that started because brian is really A Lot on stage, and somehow i messed up the plan of making this just about sex and feelings occurred. title from my fav got7 song, because of course.


End file.
